


The Hat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frowning, Captain Hook turned to Cecilia. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Rake, Immortal Pan, The Play's the Thing, Knights of Neverland, etc.





	The Hat

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Frowning, Captain Hook turned to Cecilia. He watched as she slumbered on their bed. *My betrothed slumbered for a week. I guess she is still remembering her days as my older brother's prisoner* he thought. Captain Hook still frowned. His body started to tremble for a moment. 

*I recall my days as Captain Jasper Hook's midshipman years ago. I remember him capturing a ship with Cecilia. What do I recall about Cecilia? Her tears. Her scowl. The large white and violet hat. Bows on her long dress.* 

Captain Hook's eyes were wide for a few seconds. That was when he remembered where Cecilia's hat was. He also remembered her usually collecting different hats. He approached a trunk and opened it. Captain Hook's eyes were on a violet and white hat. A tiny smile formed. Captain Hook took the hat and brought it to Cecilia. 

After tapping a shoulder, Captain Hook continued to smile. He viewed Cecilia opening her eyes slowly. Sitting up at a snail's pace. Captain Hook saw wide eyes. Tears in them. Confused, he blinked twice. ''Are you remembering Jasper capturing you?'' 

Cecilia nodded.

''I understand.'' Captain Hook's frown returned. He turned and walked to the trunk again. Captain Hook placed the hat in it. Perhaps he was able to find another way to cheer Cecilia up. He approached a closet and opened it. His eyes widened the minute many hats fell on him. He collapsed.

Captain Hook thought he saw Cecilia's smile. That was when he remembered her collecting hats.

 

THE END


End file.
